


Set Me As A Seal

by MarchOfTheFalseHeteros



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Drabble, Lol wrote this while I was high, M/M, but I still think it's cute!!, let me know if you think so too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 18:20:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10927404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarchOfTheFalseHeteros/pseuds/MarchOfTheFalseHeteros
Summary: Whizzer always had a thing for guys with tattoos.Just a short drabble inspired by this (http://falsettosheadcanons.tumblr.com/post/160754750674/marvin-got-a-tattoo-in-honor-of-whizzer-after-he) headcanon I submitted.





	Set Me As A Seal

"Ya know something, Marv?" said Whizzer, laying his head sleepily on his lover's shoulder.

"What's that, Whiz?" Marvin replied.

"I think you'd look hot with a tattoo. Right here, maybe," he said, stroking Marvin's bicep.

"Ha! In your dreams," chuckled Marvin.

"Aww, why not?"

"Because they're trashy and no one looks good with them," replied Marvin.

Whizzer indicated the rough-hewn, bearded biker on the television screen.

“Okay, one person looks good with them,” sighed Marvin.

“Come on, babe,” hummed Whizzer, pressing kisses to Marvin’s neck. “I’ve always had a thing for guys with tattoos. Why are you depriving me of my fantasy of a badass tattooed hunk?”

“Your fantasies are base and shallow,” snarked Marvin. Whizzer chuckled, kissed his neck again, and once again laid his head on his shoulder, drifting off to sleep.  
____________________________________________________________________________

 

Trina said Jews weren’t supposed to get tattoos. Marvin replied, “Well, there are a lot of things Jews aren’t supposed to do.” Jason begged him to let him get a skull. Marvin laughed, and replied, “Not till you’re eighteen.” And now, here he was, sitting in the chair, shaking and sweating like crazy.

“First tattoo?” asked the heavily inked, bearded man in front of him.

“Y-yes,” said Marvin shakily.

“Don’t worry. It never hurts as much as you think it will.” Then, referring to the sketch Marvin had done on a spare piece of paper, “Did you lose someone who-“

“Yes,” Marvin said politely, but firmly.

“So sorry.”

He began, and, well, he was right. It didn’t hurt nearly as much as Marvin expected. Just a faint pinch, really. He warded away an image of Whizzer standing by his side, laughing at the grimaces he was making. Then, as quickly as the artist had begun-  
“Done. Want a look?”

He grabbed the hand mirror from his side table, and there it was, and would stay forever. Just under his sternum, vibrant and bursting against the paleness of his skin- a red ribbon.

He looked skyward, and whispered, “Well, Whiz, you wore me down.”


End file.
